


Gym Class

by havocthecat



Series: Mini OTP [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Female Friendship, Het, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-08
Updated: 2005-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet is so over the idea of going through gym class again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/129597.html)

"How is it that the two of them were these amazing founts of repressed sexual tension at the SGC and now they have detention for getting caught making out in the boiler room?" whispered Janet when in gym class.

"Because then they had chain of command to worry about and now their status as officers in the Air Force is nebulous," said Daniel.

"You're quoting something that damn psychologist they assigned us to said, aren't you?" asked Janet. "The one who's trying to, and I quote, 'help us adjust to our new situation.'" She snorted. "Situation, my ass."

"Yeah," admitted Daniel. "And we're teenagers again, at least physically. Do you know the unbearable agony of hormones that a teenage boy has to go through?"

"I can't say that I do," said Janet dryly.

Daniel blushed. "You know what I mean, Janet. Besides, we're all directly under General Hammond's command right now. Not nearly as many regs for them to worry about."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it," said Janet. She didn't look like she was worried about whether Daniel believed her or not.

"Not that I mean to pry, but--" Daniel paused and ruffled his hand through his hair. "Why the endless hostility, Janet? I mean, none of us wanted to be here, but you seem to be taking it a little harder than the rest of us."

"Because I hate dodgeball," said Janet, rolling her eyes and stepping out of the way of one of the ubiquitous red gym balls that were being thrown around the room. "Because I have a daughter I can't see. Because I enjoyed practicing medicine and I don't know how I'm supposed to keep up on all the new research and do homework at the same time. Because I *died*, Daniel. Did you know that? Loki cloned me from my dead body!"

"Oh," said Daniel. "Um, I died too, Janet, but you don't see me getting all bent out of shape about it."

"You didn't die," hissed Janet in a whisper. "You *ascended*. There's a big difference there."

"Mr. Jackson! Miss Fraiser!" The gym teacher was waving her clipboard at them. "You two can either play dodgeball like the rest of the class or you can go to detention after school!"

Janet shrugged. "May as well keep Jack and Sam company," she muttered. "God, I miss being *Dr.* Fraiser. 'Miss.' I've been married, for Christ's sake, and divorced. I had my wild days in college and my weird days at the SGC and now it's back to *Miss* Fraiser, dodgeball, and detention?"

"Teal'c and Jonas are going to be awfully lonely if they go home alone," said Daniel.

"Teal'c's got a thing going with one of the cheerleaders, and Jonas--with his exceptional memory--is on the Quiz Bowl team," said Janet. "Nice try, though. I feel like being a delinquent."

"Well, if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right," said Daniel. He grabbed Janet's hand and walked her out the door of the gym. "Let's at least get detention for something we deserve instead of not wanting to play with the other kiddies like good little boys and girls."

Janet snorted as they let the door swing closed on the gym teacher's yelling. "Okay. So what was worth the week of detentions that woman's going to assign us?"

"Your psychological health," said Daniel. "You've got a lot of pent-up anger, and you're not going to talk to that psychologist about it--not that I blame you. So talk to me instead."

Janet glanced up and down the hallway. "This isn't the place," she said.

"It's never the place," said Daniel. "Or the time. Look, I promise, anything you say to me, I'll keep it confidential."

She smiled halfheartedly at him. "I know you would. Really. It's just--traumatic."

"If anyone knows trauma, Janet, it's me," said Daniel. "I mean, I'm not exactly the poster child for someone with a normal life." His smile was reassuring, but Janet still seemed hesitant. "Look, gym is our last class of the day. Let's just change back into street clothes, blow off the detention we just earned, and get some coffee, okay?"

Now Janet really was grinning at him. "Dr. Jackson," she said. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Coffee, in the parlance of high school, is hardly a date, Dr. Fraiser," said Daniel didactically. Then he smiled--he really couldn't keep a straight face any more. "Think of it more like a pre-date, like one friend lending a sympathetic ear to another. If you go out with me Friday night, *that's* a date."

"I'll meet you out front in ten minutes," said Janet.  


\--end--


End file.
